Towers of Hope
by rkcaskett
Summary: A one shot about the 9/11 anniversary and how Kate and Rick had a connection before they knew it.  I memory of the 9/11 victims and their families.


He had talked her into a late dinner in downtown Manhattan. He knew she needed to decompress and he knew just the place to bring her. It was a small, private, out of the way restaurant, deep in the lower section of the city; it was secluded, perfect for her, and that made it perfect for him.

They had just finished their meal and Kate was sitting back, swirling her wine glass, as the remaining golden-colored liquid capture the light of the candle. She was looking at Rick, listening to him talking with Alexis and handing his American Express card to the waiter.

She knew he would want to bring her back up to her apartment, but tonight she planned on walking. She had a stop to make before she headed home. She wasn't ready to share this with him, not just yet. She knew he would ask, but that he wouldn't push her. Especially, if he felt she wasn't ready to share it with him. It was one of the many things that attracted her to him.

He was watching her, finishing his call up with Alexis, but he could tell she was lost in her own thoughts. At first she looked sad, but now, as there eyes meet, she smiled. Leaning forward, she moved her hand across the table, lacing there fingers together. He ended his call, signed the receipt for dinner and placed his other hand over their joined hand. "You look much better now that you've had a glass of wine and food to relax you. Are you ready to go?"

She nods, gathering her purse and jacket. He takes the jacket from her, holding it, as she slips her arms through. She turns around to look at him. "It wasn't just the food and wine that relaxed me tonight." Stepping forward, she gently kisses him on the mouth, lingering for a moment. She pulls away before it becomes heated and takes his hand. "Thank you Rick." She tugs on his hand and he follows her out of the restaurant. He looks up the street for any sign of a cab.

"Castle, I'm not heading home right now", Kate states as he signals for the cab pulling up.

He turns to her, "No problem. Do you want to walk?"

"Castle, there is somewhere I need to go right now and I want to go alone." as she squeezes his hand. But, she sees the pout and the look in his eyes. "Please Rick. It's something I need to do tonight and I'm not ready to share it with you. I'll call you the minute I walk into my apartment."

He hesitates, but he knows enough not to push her, finally nodding his head. "Okay. I have somewhere I need to stop on my way home too. Call me if you need to talk." He holds the cab door open for her as she steps forward.

"I will. Thank you for understanding," she kisses him again, lingering longer then previously and gets into the cab. He watches as the cab pulls away. Turning back around to hail a cab for himself.

* * *

She gets out at the corner of Liberty Street and Trinity Place. Walking across the street to the flower stand that has been there for the last nine years. Tonight and for the next few nights, it will be open later then usual. The older gentleman, who opened the stand, after he lost his daughter, nine years ago, watches as the detective approached. He already knew what she needed and had both items ready for her. "Hello Detective." As he hands her the two separated wrapped items.

She smiles at him, "Hello Mr. Ellis. Have you been busy tonight?" Handing him the twenty that she had already tucked into the jacket pocket earlier.

"Yes, it started picking up earlier this evening. As we both know, it will be really busy tomorrow, especially in the early morning hours. My son will be here tomorrow to help."

She nods, stepping forward and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "You try to have a good night, Mr. Ellis."

"You too, Detective Beckett." as she turns and heads back across the street.

The lights from the on-going construction, brightened as she walked closer to her indented destination. She flashed her badge, to get closer than most of the city's residence could reach. She takes a deep breath, thinking about whom was lost to her here, at this site, nine years ago tomorrow. She slowly unwraps the tissue paper, to reveal a single pink rose. Closing her eyes, saying a prayer, she places it on the newly constructed wall.

Stepping back, she looks up at the empty sky. Remembering, what used to stand on the site, the power and size of the buildings. She remembers fondly, the life that worked in one of the towers, and the tears finally find there way down her cheeks. With one finally glance, she turns and heads back the way she came.

Walking with her head down, wiping at her cheeks with the back of her finger, her emotions running high, she didn't see the person standing in her path until she walked full force into someone. Knocking her back a few steps, she doesn't look up, too busy trying to keep her purse and other unwrapped flower from falling. As soon as she feels the hand grab her, she doesn't need to look up. She knew his touch and as she closes her eyes, she breaths in his cologne. She opens her eyes slowly, and looks into the blue eyes of Rick Castle.

* * *

They look at each other, neither speaking at first and then both speaking at the same time. Castle hesitates and Beckett jumps in, "Castle, what are you doing here?" Before he can answer her, she narrows her eyes and takes a step forward, "Did you follow me here?"

Releasing her arm, he shakes his head, "No. I told you I had to make a stop before I went home. I come down here every year since it happened. Always, the night before, it's the best time to be here." He looks down at the wrapped package in her hand and looks back up at her. "Who did you lose here, Kate?"

He watches her, as the tears begin to fill in her eyes again. His first reaction to her tears is to take her in his arms and let her cry, but he knows he can't be the one to make that first move. She closes her eyes, and he watches, as the tears fall. He takes a small step closer and whispers, "Kate..."

She opens her eyes and a sob escapes her, as she takes the finally step and puts her arms around him, her head against his shoulder. She feels his arms tighten around her, whispering softly to her, letting her take all the time she needs to get it all out. It's been a rough week, the latest case hard on all of them, and considering what tomorrow means to her, he's not rushing her.

She looks up at him, but stays in his arms and whispers, "Thank you, Rick." as she places her head back on his shoulder. Moving her hand down his chest, she stops, when she can feel his heart beating through his shirt. She feels better, now that she's finally been able to let the tears and the stress from this week finally out. She smiles shyly, as she steps back but reaches for his hand, not wanting to lose contact with him. He wipes the tears from her cheeks with this thumb.

Pulling her against his side, as she leans her head on his shoulder. She lets out a sigh and he feels her breath against his skin. He leans his head against hers and asks her again gently, "Who did you lose, Kate?" Squeezing her hand gently, silently reassuring her that he was here for her.

She can feel the heat from his body, warming her and giving her the strength she needs to answer him. "My godmother. She and my mother had been friends since law school and were also colleagues at one point. She was a great source of comfort for me when my mother was murdered. She was wonderful woman and I love her very much." She can feel his thumb, gently stroking the top of her hand. She closes her eyes, his gentle touch, relaxing her. "Why do you come here, Rick?"

He can feel her body relaxing against his. He moves his head, gently kissing the top of her head, leaning his head back against hers before answering, "I lost a friend, not a close friend, but someone I trusted completely. She was a very good woman." He feels Kate nodding her head, against his. It takes a moment before Castle realizes how much Kate has lost. Two of the most important woman in her life, both tragically taken from her before they should have been. Both murdered. Her mother, at the hand of a contract killing. Her godmother, at the hand of a religious sect. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Kate"

She finally picks her head up from his shoulder and turns to face him, still holding his hand. "I'm sorry for your loss too." Kissing him gently on the mouth and turning back to face the construction site, looking up at the sky. "She worked in Tower Two." She looks at Castle, feeling him squeezing her hand harder then usual. "Rick ..."

He takes a deep breath, not sure how to ask the questions, "Kate ... was her law firm on the 89th floor?" Watching as her eyes widen, he doesn't need to hear her answer, "Was your godmother Katherine Bruyette?" Rick already knew the answer before Kate's mouth drops open, as she slowly nods her head.

She finally finds her voice and asks, "How ..." but doesn't finish the question. She can't believe that her godmother knew Castle, before the two of them had met.

"She was my lawyer, drew up my will and other legal documents that I needed. I was always comfortable with her advice and eventually, I had her look over my contracts with Black Pawn. She advised me on my divorce from Gina. Now that I think about it, she had advised me not to marry Gina. I should have listened to her. She helped Mother with some of her own personal legal issues. The last time I saw her was a few weeks prior to 9/11."

Kate, still in shock, softly spoke, "I just had dinner with her the night before. It was our normal "catch up dinner" we had once a month. We talked at least once a week. She was the only one who didn't try to talk me out of joining the NYPD. She died before I graduated from the academy."

Rick, listened as she told him that her godmother had left her a message on her answering machine, minutes before the tower collapsed. Kate had gone to every hospital in the city, hoping to find her. It wasn't until mid October, when her remains had been located, that she had finally stopped looking. This time he made the first move and she didn't resist, as he pulled her into his arms. They stayed like that, for sometime, until Rick felt Kate's body tremble against his. "Maybe we should get going."

Kate, leaned back, so that she could look at him. He watched as her brow furrowed, before she finally spoke, "I have one more stop to make. But, I want you to come with me."

"Lead the way, Kate." he answered as she placed her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. They crossed the street and headed south on Trinity Place. When the stone wall came into view, he knew where they were headed. He knew where she was taking him, knew what she wanted him to see. The significance of what she was about to share with him, not going unnoticed. He watched her as they approached the gate, she only hesitated briefly, letting out a breath. He squeezes her hand and she looks down at their joined hands, looking back into his eyes.

She turns back and lifts the latch on the unlocked gate, they both walk into the cemetery. She waits as Rick closes and latches the gate behind them. He turns back and is surprised when Kate kisses him fully on the mouth. She pulls back after a moment and whispers, "Thank you Rick." They move through the headstones, until he sees there destination in front of them.

_Johanna Beckett_

_Wife and Mother_

His hand, that had been holding Kate's, feels cold and empty as she lets go of it to unwrap the flower that lays inside the tissue paper. She places the calli lily on top of the headstone and steps back next to Rick, reaching again for his hand. He doesn't speak, over whelmed by what she has just shared with him.

He can feel her watching him, and he turns his head to look at her. Speaking softly she says, "Rick, I'm ready for you to take me home now." He nods, looking one last time at the headstone in front of them. Promising the woman buried there, that he will take care of her only child, he turns and with Kate's hand in his, leads her out of the cemetery. Taking her home.


End file.
